The present invention relates to a packaging material which includes turmeric compounds such as ar-turmerone, sesquiterpene alcohols and/or turmeric oleoresin solid residue and thus is resistant to pest infestation, and a pest control composition which includes sesquiterpene alcohols and/or turmeric oleoresin solid residue, and methods of production and use thereof.
Packaged products such as foodstuffs contained in a conventional packaging material are susceptible to infestation by as many 500 species of insects and mites, which are capable of perforating the packaging material or which use existing holes or openings in the food packaging for penetration. Presently, under prevailing stringent standards of sanitation, any level of pest infestation of stored foodstuff is considered unacceptable. To prevent such infestation, it would be highly desirable to render the packaging material impervious to pest penetration as opposed to treating the food items directly with potentially hazardous pesticides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,661; 4,818,525; 4,990,381; 4,997,650; and 5,023,247 describe coating compositions of synthetic pesticides which can be used in a packaging material. However, such pesticides can be toxic to humans and thus are gradually being restricted from agricultural or domestic use. Accordingly, any use of synthetic pesticides in packaged goods in general, and in packaged foodstuff in particular, is substantially restricted by regulation. As a consequence, the search for naturally-occurring and safe pest control agents which can be used to prevent pest infestation of packaged goods effectively and safely has become increasingly important.
Naturally-occurring and nontoxic pest control agents may be isolated from plants as many plants inherently produce various compounds that protect them from pests, and which may affect the behavior of a wide range of pest species. Accordingly, leaves, roots, twigs and flowers of certain plant species have been used to protect stored food items from pests in different parts of the world, particularly India, China and Africa.
One of the plant species which has been recognized for its pest control attributes (as well as for its special medicinal and nutritional attributes) is Turmeric (Curcuma longa L.). It is a tropical plant of the Zingiberaceae family indigenous to southern Asia, known to contain pungent odoriferous oils, oleoresins and other related compounds. The turmeric oleoresins consist of curcuminoids, essential oil and other related compounds.
Jilani and Su (1983) reported that petroleum ether turmeric extract repelled Tribolium castaneum (the red flour beetle), four weeks after application. They also found that the chief components of turmeric oil are sesquiterpene ketones in the form of turmerone and ar-turmerone.
Pranata (1984) reported that petroleum ether turmeric extract was acutely toxic to C. maculatus. 
Jilani et al. (1988) reported that turmeric oil repelled T. castaneum and also interfered with the normal reproduction and development of the insect.
Jilani and Saxena, (1990) reported that turmeric oil repelled Rhyzopertha dominica and the insect made significantly fewer and smaller punctures in filter paper disks treated with turmeric oil than in the control disks. However, no attempt was made to uncover a specific fraction or compound which is capable of inhibiting insects puncturing.
Lee et al. (2001) reported that ar-turmerone isolated from turmeric was acutely toxic to the storage insects Sitophilus oryzae, Callosobruchus chinensis, Plodia interpunctella and Lasioderma serricorne. 
Su et al. (1982) isolated ar-turmerone and turmerone from turmeric and found that these compounds repelled T. castaneum. However, the possibility that any of these compounds might be capable of preventing insect penetration through packaging material was not investigated nor suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,215 describes a coating comprising a water-based or water soluble resin and plant secondary compounds including a turmeric derived turmerone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,509 describes a controlled-release insect repellent device for repelling insects from consumable items.
Australian Pat. No. 4,530,499 and Israeli Pat. No. 125,130 describes the use of insect-repelling turmeric extracts in food packaging materials. However, these documents do not describe nor suggest using specific compounds or specific fraction purified from the turmeric extract for that purpose.
While reducing the present invention to practice, the present inventors uncovered that several fractions derived from Curcuma longa (turmeric) are capable of preventing pest from penetrating packaging materials by insect repellant and antifeedant activities. The present inventors also uncovered that ar-turmerone is highly effective at preventing pest infestation of packaging materials by repellency, while turmeric sesquiterpene alcohols are highly effective at preventing pest infestation by repellency and antifeedant activities. In addition, a solid residue of turmeric oleoresins, remaining after the removal of the essential oil by liquid extraction, is highly effective at preventing pest infestation by antifeedant activity.
Thus, the present invention provides packaging material which includes sesquiterpene alcohols and/or turmeric oleoresin solid residue and preferably also ar-turmerone at a concentration suitable for preventing pest infestation.